Stanley the Hero
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley fights monsters while attending classes at Duel Academy, this is an X-Over of Sonic, YuGiOh GX, Megaman, Ryukendo, Sengoku Basara, Invader Zim, EEnE, and Power Rangers


Stanley the Hero

Author's note: Cmara owns Sonic TNG, Konami owns YuGiOh, Capcom owns Megaman, Shotarou Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Saban owns Power Rangers, Takara and We've Inc. along with TV Aichi owns Ryukendo, Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy

This is an X-Over of

Sonic the Hedgehog

Kamen Rider/Dragon Knight

Power Rangers

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy

Megaman

YuGiOh-GX

Madan Senki Ryukendo

Invader Zim

Sengoku Basara

* * *

Chapter 1: Ryutensei Arrives!

* * *

It cuts to Stanley Haruno-Hyuuga, son and 2nd-born child of Knuckles and Amy, he knew Saint and Topaz are his cousins, which means Saint and his older sister, Anna are boyfriend-girlfriend as well as cousins, he heard of monsters attacking New Domino City and he wanted to take part in fighting the monsters and a light flew in and graced him with a white and gold Arcle as a white and gold Helix Dragonoid with Bass. EXE helmet part shaped horns and Ryuki Survive armor with Delta Dragonoid wings stood in his bedroom as Jaden and Crowler watched "I am Elyon the Dragon Spectral, the other Spectrals think that humanity, mobianity and reploids are unfit to inhabit Earth, so I'm here to give you the gift to transform into Kamen Rider Ryutensei." And Stanley said "Me? A Kamen Rider?" and Elyon nodded and entered the belt as Elyon's armor formed on Stanley, the helmet having 's helmet fins, with Kamen Rider Joker's helmet colored white with blue eyes, a God GekiRyuKen sword part with SATBK Caliburn/Excalibur's blade having a gold outline on the blade, he had Survive Ryuki's armor colored white and gold, he even had Blade Jack Form's wings before reverting back and passing out "This is weirder than Dante being Kamen Rider Dante." Said Crowler and Jaden walked back to his dorm as Crowler walked off

Meanwhile, Stanley was facing a man with an eye patch "So, what you're saying is you're my cousin? O-OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm related to the One Eyed Dragon!" and Date Masamune said "Your title is "The Crimson Thunderbird"." And Stanley was wearing armor similar to Masamune's armor with Yoshiaki Mogami's helmet and having 6 Chokuto swords that have double edged blades as well and a girl is heard saying

"Help! Somebody stole my purse, help!"

And Stanley said "An Org?" and the Org made off with the woman's purse and a flash of light bathed the area and a man stood in front of Stanley "Who the heck are you?" said the boy _"I am known as Merrick Baliton, the Wild Force Silver Ranger." _And Stanley said "You're a Power Ranger!" and Merrick said _"I decided you shall be my successor." _And 4 objects appeared, one was a wolf themed cellphone, the other 3 were golf ball size spherical gems, one had a wolf, one was an alligator, and one was a hammerhead shark _"When you use the Lunar Caller, say "Wild Access" and you shall become the Wild Force Silver Ranger." _And Merrick vanished and Jaden said "Do your stuff, lil' buddy!" and Stanley pressed a few buttons in the morpher and said "Wild Access!" and he is clad in the Lunar Wolf Ranger suit "Howling Wolf! Wild Force Silver Ranger!" and the Org roared and attacked him "Lunar Cue, Blaster Mode!" said Stanley and he blasted the Org 3 times and created a green energy table and he said "Lunar Cue, Break Mode! Laser Pool!" and he set his Animal Crystals on the table and fired and Vinor, who was a green and purple Zeltrax with Toxica's staff arrived and waved his staff chanting "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!" and some beans fired from his staff and made the Syringe Org grow to giant size and Stanley summoned his Zords and spoke "Form Predazord!" and the Zords changed, the alligator became the body, the wolf became the left arm and the hammerhead shark became the other arm and the demon head's mouth opened up to reveal a face with yellow eyes and a mouth plate and the tails of the alligator and hammerhead Shark became a sword "Predazord formation complete!" Said Stanley and the Syringe Org roared "**TIME FOR YOUR BOOSTER SHOT, RANGER!" **And Stanley said "Yikes!" and he dodged the attacks "Man, I loathe needles! I'm like great-uncle Goku and my cousin, Dante!, I'm a major trypanophobe!(someone who is afraid of needles)" and 3 more monsters from Mystic Force, Op. Overdrive and SPD, named Sinuku, Clawbster and Utrog arrived and ganged up on Stanley

"Leave Cousin Stanley alone, you freaks!"

And a bunch of Zords arrived, one was the OmegaMax Cycle, 3 were the Rescue Runners, the train was the Solar Streak

"Cousins Saint, Dante and Sharp! You're here!" said Stanley "You aren't the only one who can become a Power Ranger!" said Dante "Yeah, Dante is the new Omega Ranger, Saint is the Mercury Ranger and Sharp is the Solaris Knight!" said Crowler

"Solarstreak Megazord formation!"

"OmegaMax Megazord Formation!"

"Flashpoint Megazord Formation!"

The Megazords formed up and a cat genie's head popped out of a lamp "Sharp, as your partner and mentor of using the Solaris Knight suit, I wish you a lot of luck!" he said "Arigato, Jenji-san." Said Sharp "Furnace Blast!" said Sharp as Clawbster was sucked into the Megazord's furnace and destroyed "Water Launchers, Hydro Blast!" and the cannons on the Flashpoint Megazord charged up and Saint yelled "Fire!" and the cannons blasted Utrog and destroyed him and the OmegaMax Megazord's legs merged as the visor folded down and the blades appeared and Dante spoke "OmegaMax, Spinout!" and the OmegaMax Megazord sliced Sinuku apart and the giant monster staggered back and the tail of the Alligator Zord appeared on the PredaZord's left hand and Stanley spoke "Revolver Phantom!" and the Predazord traced a crescent moon and thrusts as the PredaZord dashed forward and the tail spun like a drill and he defeats the Syringe Org "H-how….." muttered Sinuku "Easy. Evil never prevails, justice does." Said Sharp and all 4 rangers say "Checkmate!" as the villains explode

"First Kamen Riders, now Power Rangers!, what's next? Ryukendo?" said Stanley as a blue flash appeared in the sky and Stanley spoke "Not. One. Word." As he looked at Saint, Sharp, Dante, Crowler, Jaden and Anna with an annoyed look in his eyes

Next time, on Stanley the Hero

* * *

"**My name is Neo GekiRyuKen."**

"_Ware wa JackMoon desu."_

"I will destroy all that is evil!"

"Neo Ryukendo, Raijin!"

* * *

Next Time: Chapter 2: "Neo Ryukendo, Raijin!"


End file.
